Pruaus moments
by Yukinha
Summary: Uma série de drabbles com Prússia e Áustria s2
1. Adeus

**Adeus**

"Não." Roderich acabou dizendo aquela palavra.

Por que ele foi dizer aquilo? Será que a causa era aquele abraço forte que Gilbert estava lhe dando? Não iria se preocupar com aquele albino que lhe causava tantos problemas! Não iria sentir falta do escândalo, da risada, dos xingamentos, claro que não. Não iria. Nunca! Ele estava indo com Rússia, então significaria para Áustria que ficaria livre dele.

Então por que ele abraçou o albino de volta?

"Não..." Repetiu o austríaco fechando os olhos e querendo chorar.

"Por que essa cara, aristocrata?" O prussiano olhou para ele tentando manter aquele sorriso de sempre "Já sei! Por essa você não esperava, neh? Mas é melhor se cuidar. Eu posso ter que ir com o Rússia, mas você também está com problemas."

"Eu sei, idiota. Eu posso desaparecer"

Prússia ficou sério de repente. Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para pegar uma das mãos de Áustria e a colocar sobre o peito.

"Não vai desaparecer coisa nenhuma! Vai dar um jeito de voltar a ser independente e calar a boca de todos esses aliados de merda! Não quer voltar a tocar aquele piano chato como sempre quis?"

O prussiano repousou as mãos nos ombros do austríaco e esperou até o moreno olhar para ele. Violeta e vermelho se encontraram e a fusão dessas cores ficaria registrada pra sempre nas memórias deles.

"Olhe, depois da guerra dos sete anos eu me declarei o seu rival, ta bom? Considere-se um sortudo. É um privilégio para poucos. Então você não pode desaparecer, mauricinho! Vai ter que dar um chute na bunda de todos que estão tomando conta do seu território, ta? Eu não quero descobrir la na casa do Rússia que o rival de alguém tão incrível quanto eu bateu as botas!"

Gilbert terminou de falar e já esperava uma série de palavras difíceis e mentirosas de Roderich. Ele queria tanto que isso acontecesse agora. Era bem melhor do que ver aquela expressão triste no rosto do austríaco.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça e ao invés de responder, perguntou:

"Por que me abraçou?"

Por essa o albino não esperava. Amarrou a cara fazendo uma careta e comprimiu a boca enquanto seu rosto corava, mas resolveu falar a verdade:

"Porque eu não sei quando vou lhe ver de novo e eu sou incrível demais para perder oportunidades"

"..."

"Tome" Prússia pegou a ave de sua cabeça e colocou nas mãos de Áustria enquanto segurava "Cuide dele enquanto eu estiver com o Ivan. Ele ainda é muito pequenino."

"Não sou babá de ninguém" Apesar do moreno ter falado isso, acolheu a pequena ave nas mãos "Volte pra buscá-lo..."

"É claro que eu vou voltar! Ele precisa de alguém incrível como eu pra ficar cuidando dele! Mas vou deixá-lo com você"

Depois disso os dois ficaram em silêncio. Um olhava para o outro sabendo que não havia muito o que ser dito, mas ambos pensavam a mesma coisa. Aquele momento poderia durar um pouco mais. Mais um século, na verdade.

"Prússia..."

"Gilbert"

"Que?"

"Me chame de Gilbert. Ou só Gil. Ou me chame como você quiser." Quando viu o austríaco balançar a cabeça sem entender, continuou "Se eu não voltar como Prússia, vou voltar como Gilbert. Prometo"

"Idiota... Não prometa o que não tem certeza que pode cumprir."

"Eu só prometo o que posso cumprir, aristocrata imbecil. Por isso estou dizendo isso"

Gilbert passou a sorrir com mais tranquilidade e segurou o queixo de Roderich. Se aproximou e a medida que fez isso, os olhos do austríaco se fechavam.

Um beijo selou a promessa.

...

A porta foi aberta por Ivan e trouxe com ele o frio do inverno.

"Vamos, da?"

Roderich se assustou com a entrada e a voz repentina do Russo, mas Gilbert somente passou por ele e se dirigiu a Ivan.

"Ta bom, ta bom..." Sua voz era melancólica.

Depois que a porta se fechou, a pequena ave olhou para Áustria, moveu a cabeça e deu um pio longo e triste, como se perguntasse onde está seu dono. O austríaco acariciou sua cabeça e sorriu deprimido:

"Não chore. Se ele prometeu que voltaria, é porque vai voltar"

* * *

><p>Eu adoro esse casal. Deveria ter mais fics deles! Mereço reviews? *-*<p> 


	2. Bombons

"Prússia, volte aqui com esses bombons!"

"Kesesesese!"

Assim começava mais um dia na casa de Ludwig. Como sempre seu irmão mais velho resolveu perturbar o pobre vizinho e dessa vez resolveu fazer isso roubando os bombons que o austríaco tinha acabado de fazer.

Só que como até mesmo os incríveis erram, Gilbert esqueceu de olhar por onde anda e acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão, dando um triste fim aos doces. Roderich ficou uma fera:

"Seu idiota! Estragou todos eles!"

"Ei, eu estou ferido, não ve?" O albino apontava para o sangue escorrendo no próprio nariz.

Começou outra briga e com desvantagem para Roderich que tinha o ahoge puxado pelo prussiano ao zombar do moreno. Essa confusão ia durar a tarde toda se não fosse Alemanha aparecer com uma cara que assustaria Feliciano se ele estivesse ali.

"West?"

"Será que dá para os dois pararem? Estão dando mais trabalho que Itália."

Gilbert deu mais um puxão no ahoge de Roderich (Que acabou reclamando) e depois soltou o rapaz. Austríaco e prussiano viraram a cara para que um não tivesse que ver o outro.

"Espero que esteja feliz, obaka-san" Roderich alfinetou.

"Feliz? O incrível eu ficou sem doces!"

"Se você não tivesse corrido com eles, todos teriam doces. Eu não faço essas coisas só pra mim"

O moreno foi embora sem olhar pra trás e sem ver a cara emburrada e vermelha do albino.

_Horas depois..._

Roderich estava no sofá estudando umas partituras quando Gilbert abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Claro, ele tentou ignorar a presença do albino, mas Prússia se sentou ao seu lado e entregou um pacote bem embrulhado de uma doceria. Áustria ficou surpreso.

"O que é isso?"

"Incríveis bombons dado pelo incrível eu para alguém nem um pouco incrível como você. Agora coma até explodir."

Gilbert só não esperava que alguém com o ouvido tão apurado feito Roderich fosse captar a idéia principal da frase: Prússia-comprou-chocolates-pra-Áustria.

Ta, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Gilbert só podia estar pregando alguma peça.

"Tome logo, kizoku-sama! E não adianta dizer que são ruins porque o incrível eu não compra nada ruim! Pode perguntar pro West! Ele vai dizer que..."

O local ficou em silêncio. Do lado de fora, Ludwig passeava com seu cachorro sem ter idéia do que acontecia bem na sua sala de estar.

Prússia havia se calado com um bombom que Áustria colocou em sua boca. O albino estava com o rosto vermelho e uma careta na face já que o dedo indicador do vizinho estava bem no meio dos seus lábios depois de ter empurrado o bombom pra dentro.

"O que achou?" Perguntou Roderich.

O albino mastigou e engoliu o doce. "Incrível como eu! Por que fez isso?"

"..."

"Que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?"

Roderich não queria confessar que fez aquilo para ter certeza que não havia laxante nos bombons de chocolates, então simplesmente moveu a cabeça carrancudo e comeu um doce.

"Estou dividindo. Assim você não reclama que não comeu nenhum, obaka-san"

"Chama isso de dividir? Você é muito pão duro! Tem sete bombons ai e você só me deu um!"

"Pare de choramingar, idiota" Pegou mais um bombom e colocou na boca dele.

Enquanto Gilbert mastigava seu segundo doce, Roderich colocou outro na boca, mas fez isso um pouso sem jeito. Ele queria agradecer pelo presente, mas como as palavras não saiam era melhor dividí-lo até o fim.

Ao acabar de comer, o prussiano sorriu e ficou olhando para o austríaco.

"Ei, ainda não chegamos na metade"

"Hnf. Então pegue"

"Eu até pegaria, mas você sempre reclama quando eu coloco minhas incríveis mão nos seus doces"

"..."

Roderich pegou mais um doce e olhou para o outro. Estavam bem próximos, mas fingiram não perceber isso.

"Abra a boca"

Prussia abriu e ganhou seu prêmio.

Quando cada um acabou de comer três, os dois olharam para a embalagem e viram o chocolate solitário restante.

"Parece que sobrou um" O austríaco falou e deu o pacote para ele "Pode comer se quiser"

"Não. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor"

De repente Gilbert pegou o bombom e colocou metade do doce na boca de Roderich, segurou a cabeça dele e mordeu a outra metade. Dessa vez foi o austríaco que ficou vermelho. A coloração espalhou pelo seu rosto furioso.

"Vai dizer que esse não é um jeito mais divertido de dividir, aristocrata?"

Quando o moreno finalmente colocou sua metade para dentro da boca só faltou gritar.

"Você não tem um pingo de escrúpulos!"

"Nem vem com essa conversa, kizoku-sama. Aposto que você queria que eu te beijasse"

"Não queria não!" Falou o outro cada vez mais vermelho.

Gilbert foi embora rindo. Agora de uma coisa ele sabia: Era bem melhor dividir os bombons com Roderich ao invés de roubá-los.

* * *

><p><span>Nota: Cap. mais fufly :3 Pruaus com chocolate<span>


	3. Cavaleiro

**Cavaleiro**

A mão com a luva preta pegou a mão com a luva branca, puxou e impediu que o moreno caísse num buraco sem fim. Áustria ficou surpreso com aquela atitude do garoto de roupa branca, cabelos claros e olhos vermelhos.

"Obrigado. Quem é você?"

O albino estava ferido e suado, mas mesmo assim sorria egocêntrico.

"Sou Ordem dos Cavaleiros Teutônicos, a pessoa mais incrível que você já viu e vai ver nesse mundo!"

Ele não era na modesto. Roderich soltou a mão com luva preta e entregou um lenço para que Ordem pudesse enxugar o suor. O albino hesitou, mas aceitou a oferta e limpou um pouco o rosto.

"Vai querer seu lenço? É que ele vai ficar imundo"

"Pode ficar se quiser. Você me ajudou. Como posso agradecê-lo?"

Ordem refletiu sobre aquela pergunta, pegou novamente a mão com a luva branca e com isso acabou assustando o moreno.

"O que foi?"

"Deixe-me ser seu cavaleiro."

"Meu cavaleiro? Por que iria querer isso?"

"Porque estou incrivelmente cansado e não tenho pra onde voltar. Se eu for seu cavaleiro, não importa quantas batalhas eu enfrente, terei um lugar que eu eu goste muito de ficar."

Aquilo era estranho para Roderich, mas o que ele poderia fazer? O albino havia lhe ajudado e tudo o que pedia agora era um porto seguro. Poderia negar? Não. Não haveria nada de errado em ser servido por Ordem, além disso, Roderich não gostava da solidão e o albino poderia lhe fazer companhia.

"Está bem, Ordem."

"Verdade?"

"Sim. Sempre que se sentir cansado, fique em minha casa e me faça companhia. Meu nome é Roderich Edelstein"

"Eu sou Gilbert Beilschmidt"

O cavaleiro beijou a mão do seu senhor.

O tempo passou e Gilbert teve que ir embora. Tornou-se então o Reino da Prússia, o maior rival de Áustria. Ele jurou que cresceria até provar que seria mais incrível que qualquer império que pudesse existir.

Áustria e Prússia guerrearam muitas vezes entre si, mas outras vezes se aliavam fervorosamente. As espadas dos dois rivais sempre se encontravam, as vezes se confrontando e outras vezes se ajudando.

Mas essa história de lutas e alianças teve um fim quando os dois passaram a pertencer a Alemanha. O país loiro de olhos azuis que tinha um pouco de Áustria e Prússia havia juntado os dois em sua própria casa na segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

><p><span>WWII<span>

"Gilbert?"

Roderich chamou pelo nome do albino quando viu que ele não havia interrompido a música no piano. Isso era muito estranho. Áustria se levantou e se aproximou dele.

Gilbert forçou o sorriso.

"Eu vou embora"

"O quê?"

"A guerra está na fase decisiva e os aliados ganharam força. Estou indo lutar ao lado do West"

O coração do moreno bateu fortemente.

"Então eu vou com você."

"Não mesmo, kizoku-sama. Essa guerra não é sua."

"Também não é sua. Você é tão prisioneiro dessa casa quanto eu."

"Mas é diferente. West é meu irmão. Essa casa é minha e essa guerra também. Você está fraco, não viu? Se encostar no campo de batalha vai sumir na mesma hora."

"Você também! Qual é a diferença?"

A mão de Gilbert pegou a de Roderich e puxou o moreno para perto.

"Você não está em condições de lutar, aristocrata. Desde que veio pra ca está tão destreinado que vão te atacar facilmente. Nem você mais quer essa vida"

"E você não é mais o Reino da Prússia. Seus tempos de glória acabaram."

"..."

"Admita, Gilbert. Já fomos grandes."

Gilbert sorriu.

"Já fomos sim, mas cavaleiros incríveis como eu não descansam jamais. Você sabe disso. Por mais que eu não veja sentido nenhum nessa merda de guerra, vou lutar porque sou incrível demais pra deixar meu irmão sozinho. E não vou deixar você me seguir"

Roderich sabia que era inútil. Gilbert era o tipo de pessoa que quando queria alguma coisa, ninguém o impedia. Nem mesmo Alemanha.

De repente a outra mão do prussiano se ateve ao rosto do austríaco e os olhos se encontraram.

"Roddy"

"O que foi?"

"Quando eu voltar, quero construir uma república com você"

O moreno corou.

"Uma república...?"

"Sim. Eu luto desde que nasci e eu estou incrivelmente cansado de tantas guerras. Você também está. Se eu lhe ajudar a voltar para sua casa, vamos finalmente poder descansar"

"Mas por que? Por que quer ficar em minha casa?"

"Porque você me disse que quando eu me sentisse cansado, era pra eu ir até sua casa lhe fazer companhia."

Aquilo pegou o moreno de surpresa. Os dois mantiveram contato visual e mesmo assim, Roderich não conseguia dizer aquelas palavras. Não conseguia pedir pra ele ficar, nem conseguia confessar tudo o que sentia. Mas algo precisava ser dito.

"Então volte"

"Voltarei"

O cavaleiro beijou os lábios de seu senhor e foi embora.

* * *

><p>Eu achava que esse cap. tava muito grande pra um drabble. E eu ainda reduzi porque ele tava maior.<p> 


End file.
